


Burned Memories

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones helps Jim deal with the aftermath of his captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.

The smell of something burning reached my nose just before the fire alarm went off.

I sighed and headed into the house. "Jim! What the hell did you do now?!" When I reached the kitchen, I could see that Jim was standing at the stove, and whatever he was cooking was burning. "Damn it, Jim! What the hell is wrong with you?" I stepped forward and turned off the burner.

I stopped short when I saw his face.

I laid a hand on his shoulder and lowered my voice. "Jim? Jim, c'mon back to me now. It's okay."

Jim blinked slowly, but his mind was still elsewhere.

I reached out and touched his chin, guiding his eyes to meet mine. "Jim?"

His brilliant blue eyes refocused. "Bones?"

"Yeah." I took his hand and led him away from the stove. "C'mere. It's okay." I sat him down in one of the kitchen chairs and pulled up another, sitting across from him. I took his hand in both of mine and subtly took his pulse.

Jim shook his head. "What's that noise?"

"Fire alarm. You burned lunch, apparently."

"Shit. Sorry."

"Don't be." Satisfied that his heart rate was normal, I gently pressed my thumbs into the heel of his hand in soothing circles. "Another flashback?"

Jim stared down at our hands and nodded.

"We're gonna fix this, Jim. The treatment just needs some time to work." I kept my tone gentle even though I was seething with rage. Fucking Romulans. They had not only tortured him physically; they had given him something messed with his mind. He kept having vivid flashbacks to his imprisonment.

"I can't even make lunch without --"

"Jim, you need to give it more time. We'll get it sorted and be back on the Enterprise soon, okay?"

His shoulders slumped forward. I let go of his hand and pulled him into my arms. He sniffled against my shoulder. I tightened the embrace and rubbed his back gently.

"We'll get through it, darlin'. I promise."

Jim took a few deep breaths. "Thanks, Bones." After a moment, his arms wrapped around me.

"You still hungry?" I asked softly.

He nodded but didn't let go of me. I pressed a quick kiss to his temple and just held him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [these pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/420096.html) on [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/). Join to see the pretty!


End file.
